Time is of the Essence
by Christagirl87
Summary: Who is this stranger who comes out of no where and beats yugi ina battle? Why is her claim so un believable
1. Default Chapter

Time is of the Essence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I did not create any of the characters, I have never even seen an original script.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi: "I wonder who I will be battling next, I need 5 more star chips to get into pegasus' castle." Tea: "I'm sure both you and Joey will find people to battle and I have complete confidence that you guys will win, I mean with Yugi's help Joey shouldn't have any trouble, and Yugi hasn't lost to anyone in his entire life except for pegasus." Joey: "Yeah, that's right, everyone should be scared of us, we're unbeatable!!" Tea: "Well one things for sure," she said after rolling her eyes "you sure haven't lost your touch for being cocky." Joey: "Hey, I can't help being brilliant" A stranger wearing sunglasses walks out of the woods from behind them, its obviously a female for the medium length ponytail. Stranger: Looking at Yugi she asked "you are the famous duelist Yugi right?" Yugi: "Yes I am, and you are.? Stranger: "That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I would like to duel you and there's a dueling field not to far from here, follow me. Yugi: Looks at others, shrugs his shoulders and starts to follow her. Seto Kaiba: "Yugi wait," he yelled running across a field towards them, "I want to duel you again, and this time I'm going to beat you." Yugi: "You'll have to wait Seto, I'm dueling this person first." Seto Kaiba: "Oh I'll wait, but when you're done, its my turn." Yugi: Nodded, and then turned to follow the stranger again who had been watching the whole exchange with interest. Stranger: "Here it is, now in this dual, first of all none of your friends over then can give you any advice." Yugi: "All right, how many star chips are we dueling for?" Stranger: "Five" Yugi: Surprised, "you want to battle for 5 star chips? Well..okay, but I'm warning you, I'm not going to be easy to beat" Stranger: "I would be disappointed if you were, make your move."  
  
End of first chapter  
  
Author: well? Did you like it? Please review 


	2. Time is of the Essence

Time is of the Essence  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I didn't create any of the characters  
  
Yugi: "Fine, then my first move is "The Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress", in attack mode.  
  
Stranger: Smirks, "that's a pretty good first move Yugi, but not good enough, I play 'La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp' with an attack power of 1800. This monster destroys you Winged Dragon and send your life points to 1600. What are you going to do now Yugi?  
  
Tea: "Don't let her get to you Yugi, we can't help you, not that we would be much help anyway, but we can still encourage you, and we won't let you down."  
  
Tristan & Joey: "Yeah, that's right!!"  
  
Stranger: "Your friends are very loyal Yugi, you are lucky to have them."  
  
Yugi: "Yes I am lucky, but as for my next move, I play the 'Pale Beast', in defense mode.  
  
Stranger: "It was very wise of you to play a monster in defense mode, but eventually you are going to have to attack if you have any hope of winning. And as for my move, I attack you Pale Beast, sending it to the graveyard."  
  
Yugi: "If I put another monster in defense mode, you'll just destroy it again, I have to play something in attack mode. Here goes nothing, I play the Dark Magician, in attack mode. Dark Magic Attack!!"  
  
Stranger: "Hmm, that leaves my life points at 1300, giving you the advantage. But for my next move, I play this magic card face down, and I play 'Doma The Angel of Silence in defense mode, your turn."  
  
Yugi: "Dark Magic Attack!!"  
  
Stranger: "You need to be a little less predictable Yugi, I was guessing the you would destroy my card and I prepared myself for it. First I'm going to lay down another magic card, so that now I have two on the field. And now I'm going to play 'Summoned Scull' which has an attack power of 2500, and I will play the magic card I put down last turn. The magic card I played was the Sword of Dark Destruction, and it raises my Summoned Scull attack power by 400 points. Now I attack your dark magician obliterating it from the field. Your life points are now down to 1000 Yugi.  
  
Yugi: "There is no way I can beat her Summoned Scull, she already wiped out my best card, but no, I can't think that way, I have to win this dual, or else I'm out of the tournament and have no hope of saving my grandpa. I play Yado Karu, in defense mode."  
  
Stranger: "You really didn't have any other choice did you.but you had better come up with something quick, time is of the essence yugi, and your running out. I activate the magic card I played last turn, It's Just Desserts and it automatically deducts 500 points from your life points. Its your move Yugi."  
  
Yugi: Now what am I going to do?  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author please submit reviews people, any suggestions would be appreciated 


	3. Who is she?

Time is of the Essence  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I did not make up any of the characters  
  
Yugi: I still don't have a monster strong enough to counter hers head on, but if I don't do something soon, there is no way I can win this match. "Okay, first I'm going to play "The Feral Imp", in defense mode, and second I'm going to use Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician. And I will play my Dark Magician in Attack mode, so that if you do attack it, my monster is strong enough to go head to head with yours."  
  
Stranger: "That's pretty good Yugi, unfortunately for you though, I've got better, 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!!  
  
Yugi: "What??"  
  
Seto Kaiba: He's been standing off to the side watching the dual. "How is it possible that you have a Blue Eyes, I have the only Blue Eyes made."  
  
Stranger: "Some things are not always what they seem.."  
  
Yugi, but the blue eyes, it can destroy my Dark Magician, and that will wipe out my life points."  
  
Stranger: Nodds, "that's right Yugi"  
  
Yugi: I am so sorry grandpa, I failed you.  
  
Stranger: "But I'm not going to eliminate you from the turnament, I forfeit."  
  
Yugi: "What? Why? You rightfully won"  
  
Stranger: "yes, but my purpose was not to beat you, I just wanted to see how good you were."  
  
Yugi: "But these star chips, they are rightfully yours, they can get you into the castle."  
  
Stranger: "I don't need star chips to get in and out of the castle."  
  
Tea: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Seto Kaiba: "What I want to know is where you got the Blue Eyes"  
  
Yugi: "I have a question too, how come you were able to beat me so easily?"  
  
Tristan: "We don't even know your name."  
  
Stranger: "Well lets see, I have some food with me, would you guys like to join me for dinner? Maybe a could' answer your questions then." 


End file.
